Pancake Day
by goldfishlover73
Summary: To cheer Sakura up after a lonely Valentine's Day, Kakashi invites her to Pancake day


"What..is this?" Sakura couldn't help but be skeptical. She could count on one hand the amount of times she had been invited into Kakashi's apartment. She could count the amount of times on one hand the amount of times he's offered to pay for food. But she can't count any times he's offered to _make_ her food. In _his_ apartment. Or look at her with that crazed look-which is saying something since she could only see his one eye."And where did you get that?" She motioned at him.

"They're pancakes." He held up three fingers. He looked down at his frilly pink apron. It was a soft pink with white polka dots that almost blended in with the pink. There were hearts stamped out of the frill. "And this is on loan." She rose a brow. He had a whisk in his hand, which he put on his hip. "From Gai."

"I'm sure."

He shrugged at her before poking the plate with his batter caked whisk. "Eat."

She inspected the plate like she would a gaping hole in a patient. "Is it poisoned?" She poked the top pancake. It burst open and started oozing something black. She jumped back in her chair. "Kaka-"

"Ah! Sakura! It's just Chocolate." She could see that his masked smile was a bit manic. He reached into a small pocket on the front of his apron. He dropped small chocolate chips on her pancakes. "They're _chocolate chip_ pancakes."

"Ah..." She wasn't convince.

He sighed dramatically. "Watch." He put his whisk down and grabbed her fork from beside her plate. He cut a small chunk off the mass of pancakes before stabbing it. She watched mystified as he pulled down his mask and popped it into his mouth. "See?" He said while chewing. "Not poisoned. Completely safe to eat." He pulled his mask back up. "Now eat."

She gaped at him. She pointed a lame finger at him. "Did-did you-"

"Hmm?" He feigned ignorance before turning back towards the kitchen, scooping up his whisk as he walked away.

He started humming a tuneless song. She stared as his back for a few minutes before slowly looking down at her pancakes. Like out of a dream, and out of body, she picked up her fork and slowly cut off a small piece of her pancakes. As she cut, it oozed chocolate. She scooped it up and inspected for a moment before tentatively putting it her mouth. Once it touched her tongue, she moaned loudly.

_So good..._

She started shoveling the pancakes in her mouth.

Chocolate wasn't the only thing oozing out of the pancakes. It was like a mixture of chocolate and sweet, sweet heaven. Or syrup, probably syrup. She wasn't sure how he pulled it off, but it was amazing.

She ignored the clink of plates and movements until she heard Kakashi laugh. "I'm guessing they really _are_ good."

She shot him a dirty look, but ended up gaping.

His mask was down _again_. Casually eating chocolate chip pancakes. Years and years of trying to see under his mask and he just slips it down!

And he was _beautiful_. He looked up from his own pancakes and smiles at her. Her eyes are wide as he reaches over and his bare fingers gently push her jaw up. He was still smiling as she watched his lips move. "Chew with your mouth closed."

She swallowed thickly and almost choked. "You're-so gorgeous." She choked out, thumping her chest. "Why do you keep it covered?"

He shrugged. He cut into his pancakes and she watched, entranced as he bit into his pancakes. "I've just grown use to it."

She raised a brow. "That's it?"

He frowned. Her heart melted. "I've worn it since my dad killed himself. Then, one by one, my team died." He shrugged. "By the time I found the strength to take it off, I felt naked without it." He took another bite.

She sat, looking down at her almost finished pancakes. "Why are you tell me this. Why me? Why now?"

He smiled. It was so serene and so peaceful. "It's pancake day."

She smiled. "Really?" She was conscious of not pigging out. She never took her eyes of his lips.

He nodded. "It's the...fifteenth annual pancake day."

She dropped her fork. "Fif-"

"Teen." He nodded. "Usually it's just Gai and myself...but he's out on a mission."

She frowned. "I'm Gai's replacement."

He put a finger to his bare chin. "I never thought about it that way." He shrugged and continued eating.

She stabbed the last bit of her pancakes. She cursed their deliciousness. "Great..."

"I thought you'd like the company." He looked up at her and then back down at his pancakes. For a moment she wasn't looking at her old Sensei. It was just a guy. A handsome guy that made her fingers itch to touch him. Touch his usually masked face.

"Why would I want company?" She said breathlessly.

He raised his visible brow. Her mouth dried out. "Because it's pancake day."

A small bit of her mind was still there. The rest was off with inner Sakura and unmasked Kakashi, touching his face. Was it stubbly? It looked smooth. _If only_- "Well, Valentines day."

Her world came crashing down like shattering glass. "Oh...yeah..." She poked her fork on the empty plate.

She'd forgotten it was Valentine's day. And how depressing it was. _Everyone_ had someone. Even _Naruto_. She would have forced Sai to be her Valentine if it wasn't as sad as it sounded.

"So I invited you to Pancake day because you're much better company than Gai."

She frowned at her plate. "Thanks." She mumbled. She heard Kakashi's chair scoot out and he picked up her plate. She watched the table. _Why does everyone have someone besides me? Am I doomed to end up like Tsunade-shishou? Alone? _She sighed. _Though, even if Sasuke was here, I don't think I'd want-_

She jumped, almost knocking the table over as she felt something envelope her. Hands gripped her wrist before she could start doing any damage.

"Thank you for coming to pancake day." Kakashi's voice in her ear made her shudder. "Being alone on Pancake day tends to be lonely."

"That's because Pancake day fell on Valentine's day."

He laughed, loosening his grip on her wrist. "Pancake day _is_ Valentine's day. It's why they're chocolate chip pancakes." He laced her fingers in his. Her heart hammered in her chest as he lifted her out of her chair with only his fingers.

"They were very good." She whispered as he spun her around. She knew her face was flush as he caught her eyes, trapping hers with his mismatched. "When did you."

"Spend Pancake day with me." He whispered, pulling her flush against him.

Her fingers curled in his flak jacket. Her head was spinning. "If you let me touch your face."

His smile made her knees buckle. His bare nose brushed hers. "Happy Valentine's day." He murmured against her lips.

III

AN:

This is obviously an old one (Valentine's Day). I wrote it for a dA challenge with was Pancake Day.


End file.
